


#Hivemind

by JoshBones



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshBones/pseuds/JoshBones
Summary: After a Volleyball Game against Hive Academy ends weirdly, the Super Hero Girls go investigate it.
Kudos: 8





	1. #Hivemind, part 1

Barry Allen ran around the commentator's booth, much to Carter Hall's annoyance.  
"Ooh! And Time missed the save! Prince scores another one! Amazing! Wasn't it, Carter? Huh? Huh?"  
"Mmm."

"Wooooo! Go Diana!" In the bleachers, Babs held up a foam finger and blew a noisemaker.  
"Calm down, Babs. We're up 8-3, how can we lose this?" Kara said, with a snort. "Look at those chumps from Hive! Even Garth could take them!" 

The aforementioned Hive students looked at each other, and called for a time out. Their pink haired leader pulls the crew in for a huddle.  
"We can't lose to Metropolis High again! Selinda, Penny, Angel, can't you just work harder?"  
"We're trying our hardest, Nikki, but they're just too good!" Selinda, the orange haired one, said.  
"Fine, then don't play on their terms! It's like Principal Blood always says, it's time to play dirty!" They look up. "Time in!"

Diana went for a serve again. This time, her shoelaces were tied together, and she tripped, forfeiting the point.  
"8-4! Hive serve!"

Karen raised an eyebrow at this. "She didn't notice that all game?" 

The game progressed like that for a while. The Metropolis team played really sloppy, while the Hive team kept one step ahead.  
Soon enough, the score was 10-10, advantage Hive. Nikki served the ball, and Tatsu went to pass it, when suddenly the ball jerked to the right, and touched the ground. 

"It's over! We lost! Oh no, Carter! We'll never live this one down! The horror! The agony! It's a madhouse! A madhouse! Hive takes it!"  
"Mmm."

The girl's reactions are varied. Karen was suspicious, Babs upset, Kara was in shock, Jessica was confused, and Zee didn't seem to care.  
"...Did that ball just move?" Jessica asked.  
"It totally did! This match is a sham!" Kara said.  
Suddenly, Babs shot up from her seat. "This reeks of supervillain! Girls, I think it's time to do a little sleuthing."


	2. #Hivemind, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls investigate.

Diana stared at her ice cream sadly. “Friends, I feel like I disappointed everyone.”  
“It wasn’t your fault, Diana! And I’m gonna prove it! Watch this!” Babs sent the girls into the base, before pulling out a tape. “I managed to hack into the cameras in the gym, so we can watch what happened on the screen!” Babs turned on the TV, but was met with static. “What? It was working just fine after the game!”  
“Maybe the footage was erased?” Zee suggested.  
“Or maybe someone else hacked into it after you did?” Karen said.  
“That’s it! Who at Hive could do that?”  
“How would we know? It’s not like we’ve met any of them!”  
Jessica jolted up on the couch. “We haven’t, but Diana has! Who do you know?”  
“On the team there was Nicole Time, the captain, and her friends Angel Lopez, Selinda Flinders, and Penny Paper. But also, before the game, I saw Nicole talking to her friends in the bleachers. One had red hair and was large, one had pointed ears, one wore red and had a plus sign on his shirt, one wore sunglasses, and one was short and bald. Babs, can you-”  
“Found it! Baran Flinders, jock., on the football team. Not who we’re looking for. Sid Wicked, can’t find anything on him, could be him. Dillion W. Vision, On AV Club, Glee Club, the Chess Team, and does sports? When does this guy sleep?”  
“Babs, focus!” Kara yelled.  
“Sorry!” She started typing again. “Doesn’t look too bright, probably not him. Seymour Ivan isn’t it either. He’s not too smart, and has really bad vision, apparently. Mikron O’Jeneus? Got accepted to the Academy at age 10? Captain of the robotics club? Yeah, I think we found our guy.”  
“So we go to his house, and tell him to give us the footage! How hard can dealing with a preteen brat be?” Kara asked.  
Karen and Jessica just looked at each other.  
*********************************  
“Boarding schools are still a thing?” Zee looked at the building.  
“It makes sense. It is an elite school.” Babs shrugged, before knocking on the door. It’s opened, and a grey haired man in yellow stares at the girls..  
“May I help you?”  
“So, about the game-” He closed the door on her. “Alright, we’re doing this the hard way. Where do the dorms start?”  
Karen pointed to a building next to the main one, and the girls all ran towards it. “Karen, you go first!”  
“Huh?”  
“You can go under the door, and open it for us from the inside! That way we won’t set off any alarms!”  
“Oh, okay….” The small girl slid under the door, and opened it from the other side.  
“Okay,, we have to be careful not to wake anyone-” Babs is interrupted by the crunching of a candy bar.  
“Kara!”  
“It wasn’t me this time. Think it was him.” The girls looked over, and saw a big guy in his pajamas staring at them.  
“Um…..you’re not supposed to be in here. Aren’t you the kids from Metrop=” The guy started.  
“Kara, get him!” Kara dashed at him, trying to punch him, when she suddenly recoils back. “What is this guy made of?”  
“Um……”  
Zee rolled her eyes, before she started to cast a spell. “Taolfmihekam!” Suddenly, the big guy started floating in the air.  
“Hey, put me down! How can I smash you from up here?”  
“That’s the point, you mammoth!”  
“Hey, how’d you know my…..” He trailed off as he saw the girls walk up the stairs.  
Babs pulled up a map on her phone. “Okay, so the guy’s dorms should be on this floor. We keep looking until we find O’Jeneus’s room. No more distractions.” At that moment, a redheaded boy with a plus sign on his shirt walked up to the group. “Hey, have any of y’all seen Baran? He went to get something from the vending machine, and hasn’t come back since!”  
Babs laughed awkwardly. “Baron? Baran Flinders? He’s not downstairs floating in the sky, that’d be weird!”  
“That’s an oddly specific statement. Wait, you guys don’t-” He was interrupted by Kara freezing him in place. “Let’s go already!!” They only got two steps forwards when another redhead walked up to them. “Hey, y’all, have you seen my friend Baron?”  
Jessica raised an eyebrow. “Baran Flinders?”  
“Yeah! Y’all know him?”  
“The better question is how you’re here when I just froze you over there!”  
The redhead sweated, before clearing his throat. “It’s simple! That’s my twin brother! And Baran is….”  
“He’s down the stairs, the one floating in midair.” Jessica pointed in the direction.  
“How’d that happen?” The redhead asked. He never got an answer, as the girls ran ahead.  
“Rock and Scissors live there… Wicked, Ivan, and Christopher lives there...this one has-” The same redhead appeared “Hey, have any of y’all-”  
Karen stares at him. “Are you a clone? Do you have superpowers?”  
“What in the blazes are you talking about? No, I don’t have powers. Do you have powers?”  
“This isn’t about me! There are three of you! One’s here, one’s down there, and one’s frozen in ice!”  
“....How did one get frozen?” Kara smirked, before picking up the redhead by the collar. “Listen up…..what’s your name?”  
“Dillon, but most people call me-”  
“Dillion, you’re going to tell me where to find your friend Mikron, got it? Don’t try to run, there are six of us, and one of you.”  
“You’re wrong! There are six of you, but me? I’m Numerous!” The girls are suddenly surrounded by clones.  
“Still like those odds?”  
“Hey, I was right about you having superpowers!”  
“So y’all were. Now, I’d reckon you had powers too.”  
Diana shook her head. “We are just here to talk to your friend Mikron about the game!”  
“And why, pray tell. Would you want to do that?”  
“So we can figure out why he hacked into our cameras.”  
“Oh! He just wanted to see the game for himself! Sorry about the confusion.”  
The girls were silent, until Zee finally decided to speak up. “So….there was no foul play, and this was just a big misunderstanding?”  
“Seems like it!”  
“Oh! Well, sorry to waste your time.” The girls walked out the door. Billy reabsorbed his clones, and walks into his dorm. “Hey, Mikron! What’s up?”  
Mikron fixed a set of mechanical spider legs. “Did they fall for it?”  
“Hook, line, and sinker.”  
**********************************  
"We're not really going home, are we?" Jessica asked.  
Babs smiled. "We're going home, but the Super Hero Girls are coming out to play!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, to fit in with the show, all of the non-named hive five are getting names.
> 
> Jinx- Nikki Time. (Nick of Time.)  
> Gizmo- Mikron O'Jeneus, Jr.  
> Mammoth- Baran Flinders.  
> Billy Numerous- Dillion William Vision. (The TTG writers wanted to call him Di Vision, so I combined the names)  
> See-More- Seymour Ivan.  
> Kyd Wykkyd- Sid Wicked.
> 
> The girls on the Hive volleyball team were Jinx, Shimmer (Mammoth's sister), Paper (from the comics), and Angel.


End file.
